Grand Pegasus Enclave
The''' Grand Pegasus Enclave,' or simply' Enclave''' for short, is a militant faction of Pegasi that serves as the governing body above the clouds. Their symbol is "an emblem of clouds and wings with a pair of eyes gazing out from the shelter of an arch, green and purple on black." Overview The Enclave is arguably the most technologically advanced faction in the Equestrian Wasteland. They take pride in being the only "pure" race of ponies left after the war and are made up exclusively of Pegasi. Their civilization above the clouds, maintained by the S.P.P. towers, is strictly regulated, allowing families to have a limited number of foals at any given time to ensure that they do not overpopulate. In addition, all military actions must first be run through a council, which requires extra time be spent on decisions -- something that works in Littlepip's favor in the Everfree Forest. Armor & Weapons The Enclave Pegasi are known favoring high-tech magical energy weapon Battle Saddles in combat, particuarly Novasurge rifles. Their armor is a variation of magical power armor designed specifically for Pegasi by Rarity and Rainbow Dash themselves in a pre-war collaboration. The armor offers excellent damage protection and incorporated weapons without sacrificing its aerodynamics. The suit's helmet offers its own E.F.S. and inventory sorter, as well as a targeting system to be used in conjunction with the wearer's Battle Saddle. The scorpion-like tail can also be used as a ferocious melee weapon. Technology The Enclave is known for its impressive post-war technology which grants them several advantages in combat. They have created and maintained several impressive mobile weapons platforms in the form of tanks, Raptors (warships originally used for hunting dragons), and Thunderheads (enormous mobile bases that house the Raptors). The Enclave use magical cloud technology in place of traditional resources. Much to Littlepip's dismay, Pegasi cloud terminals and locks cannot be manipulated by Earth Ponies or Unicorns, but can be used by Griffins. The Enclave's entire civilization revolves around the cloud cover maintained by the S.P.P., which is used for farmland and building materials. The Enclave have also taken to performing experiments, sending scouting parties and research teams beneath the cloud cover. Most infamously, they have been controlling the Hellhounds through the use of high-frequency broadcasts, making them an even more dangerous weapon at the Enclave's disposal. Their weapon technology has not advanced much over the last 200 years, the latest innovation was made by Calamity, the Novasurge energy rifle. Appearances The Enclave had been mentioned by Calamity many times early in the story. The Enclave becomes an active faction approximately two months into Littlepip's adventure. They become the primary antagonists, alongside Red Eye's Faction in Fillydelphia. (Project Horizons) The Enclave have made appearances in the Hoofington area, particuarly the Pegasi of the Cloudship Thunderhead, who are almost a sub-faction within the Enclave. The Thunderhead Enclave have access to unicorns, giving them a technological edge over the rest of their Enclave counterparts. The also run the volunteer corps, a group of Pegasi who return to the surface with permission to trade and provide medical support to wastelanders. (New Beginnings) In New Beginnings a group of Enclave Pegasi were slaughtered at a radio broadcasting station by a group of unknown attackers. The Enclave believed the Applejack's Rangers responsible since one of their power armoured corpses was found at the scene and retaliated, killing several Rangers. (Outlaw) In Outlaw, the Enclave had Mach perform a weapons test of a prototype Coilgun. They tried to brand Mach as a Dashite after he defected and killed another Pegasus officer. Afterwards, they put a 2,500,000 enclave bit bounty on him, making him a target for aspiring Enclave officers and Mercenaries aiming to make a name for themselves. A group of Enclave rebels, under command of Ardent Vortex have been shown performing experiments on wastelanders. (Troubled Waters) The Enclave slaughtered the Pegasi Stable dwellers that emerged from Stable 76. They also launch an unprovoked attack on the village of Bayhoof and capture the settlement, their goal being to gain access to a pre-war factory overlooking the village. (Clearer Skies) The Enclave send one of their item recovery, ESIR, teams down to Seaddle, where they are all slaughtered inside the ghoul-infested Stable 198. They next launch a full-scale attack on Seaddle, which is defended by the battleship HMS Rainbow Dash. (New Roam) Skyfire was sent by the Enclave to Roam, all the way in the zebra continent to the south, to assess the location's potential threat after an Enclave sentry drone detected a massive spike of energy in the mountains. Behind the Scenes The Grand Pegasus Enclave is a reference to the Enclave from the Fallout series, the secretive military organization descended from the United States government. Gallery Enclave Soldier by Olafski.png|by Olafski fallout_mod_concept__enclave_soldier_by_brisineo-d5e5tod.png|by Brisineo enclave_soldier___sunset_sherbet_by_colgatefim-d4xofvd.png|by ColgateFIM enclave flagb (1).png|The Grand Pegasus Enclave's flag By Starlight Prism Category:Factions Category:Nation